Lettre
by Naelle
Summary: Une lettre arrive chez les Sumeragi. La grandmère de Subaru décide de la lire bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas adressée. Dans le même genre qu'ouverture d'un journal, voici maintenant les pensées de Sei.


**Auteur : **Naëlle

  
Mail : naelle@lartisan.net

  
Base : Tokyo Babylon et X de Clamp.

  
Discaimer : les mêmes blabla que pour toutes les fics! Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp 

  
**Spoilers : **!!!! Attention !!!!! Spolier du volume 16 de X.

  
Titre : LETTRE

  
Genre : Comme d'ab', je ne sais pas... Sérieux, disons...

  
Remarques : Je n'ai aucune remarque spéciale pour cette fic, sauf peut-être que c'est la première fois que je tape en direct sur l'ordi, sans avoir écrit dans un cahier avant!

  
Dédicace : Alors, pour cette fic, je remercie les mêmes personnes que pour "Ouverture d'un journal", mais je vais faire une petite dédicace. Alors, cette fic est surtout pour Martine. Elle adore Sei et je voulais lui écrire une fic sur lui pour son anniversaire, mais mes examens se trouvant au moment de son anniversaire, je lui donne maintenant. Surtout, que je sais que ça lui fait plaisir, vu qu'elle a lu sans savoir que c'était pour elle et qu'elle a bien apprécier... enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas, vu comme elle est dingue de Sei.  
Voilà, voilà, c'est tout, je vous laisse lire !!!!!

LETTRE

- Madame.  
Lady Sumeragi se retourna afin de faire face à l'une de ses domestiques. Celle-ci lui tendit une liasse de lettre que le facteur venait tout juste d'apporter. Lady Sumeragi les prit et parcouru d'un coup d'il rapide les différents expéditeurs. De toute façon, elles venaient pratiquement toutes du cabinet ministériel.   
- Qu'y a t-il? Demanda t-elle soudain en s'apercevant que le jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas retirée.  
- Heu... c'est qu'il y en a une... pour... pour... votre petit fils...   
La jeune femme tendit une enveloppe à Lady Sumeragi. Cette dernière prit la lettre et regarda au dos afin de voir qui en était l'expéditeur.   
Lorsqu'elle eut lu, sa main se mit à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.   
- Madame? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?   
- Si...   
- Madame, excusez-moi, mais dois-je faire suivre cette lettre à notre chef?   
- Non, inutile. Pourquoi le faire souffrire d'avantage? Vous pouvez vous retirez!   
Une fois seule, La vieille femme décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit plusieurs pages manuscrites. Pourquoi cette lettre était-elle arrivé ici? Ne connaissait-il donc pas l'adresse de Subaru? __

Mon très cher Subaru-kun, (mais peut-être n'est-ce même pas toi qui lira cette lettre)   
Tu dois te demander d'abord pourquoi j'ai envoyé ma lettre chez ta famille et pas directement à ton appartement. La raison est toute simple en fait. C'est juste que je veux être sûr qu'elle arrivera après notre dernier combat!   
Cette lettre sera sans doute la dernière chose que tu auras de moi, et malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr d'écrire des mots que tu attends. Mais quelle importance à présent? Ce qui a été fait et ce qui a été dit ne pourra jamais être effacés. Pourtant, je voudrais que tu comprennes, par le biais de cette lettre, certaines choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites et que je pourrais plus jamais te dire.   
Je ne sais même pas par où commencer... peut-être d'ailleurs ne voudras-tu même pas lire cette lettre en voyant que c'est moi qui l'ai expédiée.   
Le temps qui est passé ne revient jamais, et pourtant, j'espère que ce temps te permettra d'oublier cet homme qui t'a volé ta sur et ton innocence uniquement pour s'amuser. Cet homme... comme c'est étrange ne trouves-tu pas? Je finis par ne plus me connaître moi même.   
Je ne me connais plus, mais je te connais. Peut-être suis-je d'ailleurs la seule personne au monde qui te connaît vraiment.   
Quand j'y pense, je me rends compte que Hokuto-chan et moi n'étions pas si différent pour toi. Nous savions tous les deux ce que nous devions faire pour te rendre heureux... pourtant, elle avait un avantage sur moi. Moi, je devais réfléchir pour te satisfaire. Je devais réfléchir à chaque mot que je te disais afin de ne pas risquer de me trahir moi-même.   
Imagines-tu ne serait ce qu'un seul instant ce que j'ai fait pour toi? Mais je n'écris pas cette lettre pour que tu te sentes coupable, car si c'est le cas après l'avoir lu, alors j'aurais vraiment tout raté.

Lady Sumeragi sentait sa main trembler de plus en plus. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. Le Sakurazukamori était mort à l'heure qu'il était. Pourtant, curieusement, cela ne la soulageait pas. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé, elle était sûre qu'une nouvelle tragédie venait de s'abattre sur son cher petit-fils. Et encore une fois, le cerisier en était le responsable. Elle reprit sa lecture avec tout de même un sentiment de culpabilité à lire une lettre qui ne lui était pas destinée.

Je sais que je vais te faire encore du mal en te répétant la même chose que ce fameux jour, mais c'est vrai. Je ne ressens rien lorsque je vois quelqu'un mourir, même si c'est moi qui viens de lui prendre la vie. Je ne ressens strictement rien. Ni plaisir, ni dégoût. Non, rien. Je sais que je te fais du mal, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te le redire. Finalement, je me demande si cela n'aurait pas été mieux si j'avais ressenti un quelconque plaisir, mais non, rien, je t'assure.   
Pourtant, je me demande si je n'ai vraiment rien ressenti en te prenant ta sur. Je ne sais pas moi même. Je t'ai pris une partie de toi et je me demande si je n'ai vraiment rien ressenti. Je ne le sais pas moi même. Peut-être ai-je ressentit quelque chose. Oui... peut-être, je ne sais pas.   
Je ne sais pas comment se déroulera notre combat, mais je suis sûr de l'issus. Elle est inévitable. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas besoin de déclencher sciemment le sort de ta sur. Peut-être accompliras-tu ta vengeance sans "aide" de ma part. Je me demande ce qui me comblera le plus. Non, en fait, je mens encore en disant cela. Je sais très bien tout au fond de moi que je veux moi-même t'obliger à aller jusqu'au bout de ton vux. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses toi même car sinon, cela voudrait dire que mon petit Subaru-kun est vraiment mort. Et ça je ne le supporterai pas!   
Mes paroles ne sont-elles pas étranges? Pour quelqu'un qui annonce fièrement qu'il n'a pas le moindre sentiment, je trouve que je me laisse bien vite submerger par les émotions.

- Madame. Le Premier Ministre est en ligne. Il souhaiterait vous parler.   
L'ancien chef du clan des Sumeragi releva les yeux de sa lecture.   
- Dites-lui que je le rappellerai plus tard!   
L'homme venu lui apporter le téléphone regarda Lady Sumeragi un instant interloqué, mais bien trop respectueux pour faire le moindre commentaire, il repartit, le téléphone à la main. C'était la première fois que la vielle dame refusait de parler à un membre du Gouvernement.  
La grand-mère de Subaru poursuivit la lettre.

Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas. Et je ne t'en voudrais même pas. Je t'ai tellement menti.   
La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je voulais m'amuser et tu m'as semblé être un parfait compagnon de jeu même si tu jouais à ton insu. Mais tu étais beaucoup trop petit. J'ai donc attendu patiemment sept ans. J'ai attendu que tu ne sois plus un enfant. J'ai attendu que tu sois presque un homme afin de pouvoir jouer avec toi.   
Mais je t'assure que je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais autant au sérieux. Le but du jeu était que toi tu tentes de me faire ressentir quelque chose, et pas l'inverse. Ce n'est pas toi qui devais ressentir quoique se soit en ma présence.   
Mais, en y réfléchissant, je pense que ce n'est pas pour moi qui tu avais de tendres sentiments. Non, pour moi tu ne dois ressentir que de la haine. Et finalement, je pense que je te comprends... oui, peut-être que je te comprends.   
Ton amour est mort en même temps que ta sur. De toute façon, cet homme qui te semblait si "spécial" n'a jamais vraiment existé. Il n'était qu'une illusion. Une illusion de plus produite par le cerisier. Il y en a eu tellement...   
Mais je peux bien t'avouer aujourd'hui que j'ai rarement aussi bien joué un rôle. Il m'est même arrivé en ta présence de me prendre un peu trop au jeu. Je crois que parfois je ne jouais plus. Mais quel importance aujourd'hui? Il ne reste plus rien de ce vétérinaire que tu trouvais si gentil. Non, il n'est reste plus rien.

Lady Sumeragi prit une nouvelle page. Visiblement, "il" n'avait pas prit la peine de chercher à ce que ses propos soient cohérents car "il" changeait de sujet sans même chercher à faire des transitions. L'ancien chef du clan Sumeragi ne savait que penser de cette lettre. Elle continua, tout en ce demandant s'il fallait ou non la faire suivre.

Lorsque j'ai tué ma mère et que je suis ainsi devenu le nouveau Sakurazukamori, je n'ai vraiment rien ressenti. J'y ai bien réfléchit, et malgré cette affection ambiguë qui nous liait elle et moi, je n'ai rien ressenti lorsque mon bras l'a transpercée.   
Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait et moi, je lui répondais que je l'aimais aussi, mais je ne savais même pas ce que cela voulait dire. "Comment mettre un mot sur un sentiment" demandent souvent les gens. Moi, en faisant ce pari avec toi, je cherchais le contraire. Je voulais mettre des sentiments sur les mots. Je voulais savoir ce que voulait dire "aimer", "haïr", "souffrir", et tous ces mots qu'on utilise pour exprimer les sentiments. Les sentiments... c'est quelque chose d'abstrait pour le Sakurazukamori. 

Une larme coula sur la joue de la vieille femme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de cet homme qu'elle avait pourtant haï pendant de nombreuses années. Cet homme lui avait prit ses deux petits enfants en même temps. Il les avait tués tous les deux. Sa petite fille était réellement morte et son petit fils, même si son corps continuait de vivre, était tout de même mort à l'intérieur de son cur.   
Et pourtant, en lisant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de profonde pitié pour l'auteur de la lettre.

Il y a des mots que je t'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas, et il y en a que j'aurais voulu te dire, mais je ne pouvais pas.   
Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais je vais te l'apprendre, le Sakurazukamori ne peut être tué que par une personne, et c'est par la personne qu'il aime. Comprends-tu la portée de ce que je viens de t'apprendre? L'hériter du cerisier n'est pas tué par la personne qu'il aime le plus, mais par celle qu'il aime. Comme mes prédécesseurs, je n'ai pas la faculté d'aimer plusieurs personnes. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas sûr que le fait d'avoir tué Hokuto-chan, m'est réellement fait ressentir quelque chose. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'elle t'ai été directement liée... je ne sais pas, mais je pense que si j'ai eu un quelconque sentiment, c'est parce qu'elle était ta sur.   
Saisis-tu vraiment ce que j'essaie de te dire? Encore une fois, je t'ai menti. Je t'ai menti le jour où j'ai décidé de clore notre pari. Mais cette fois-ci, crois moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je t'ai menti et je me suis mentis. Je pensais que je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Ou du moins, j'ai tenté de m'en convaincre. Maintenant que je me penche sur mon passé, je me rends compte que je ne voulais pas que tout finisse.   
Ta grand-mère a-t-elle réellement pensé qu'elle avait réussi à briser mon illusion? Je me le demande? Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec moi. Il n'y a que toi! Tu aurais dû comprendre qu'inconsciemment je l'avais laissée faire... bien qu'elle n'en soit pas sortit indemne. 

Dans un geste machinal, la grand-mère de Subaru passa une main sur ses jambes inactives depuis ce jour... ce fameux jour où tout avait basculé.

Je me pose une question depuis quelques jours. Malheureusement, je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas la réponse. Pourquoi as-tu laissé "mon Kamui" te prendre un il? Est-ce à cause de moi? Non, c'est impossible! Tu ne me dois rien.  
"Mon Kamui" m'a dit que c'est ce que tu voulais. Et je pense que cela devait être vrai car j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais rien fait pour te défendre. De toute façon, même si je n'avais pas assisté à toute le scène, je pense que je l'aurais cru.  
Mais je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire. Tu avais pourtant l'avantage, et je sais que tu es beaucoup plus fort que lui. Car de toute façon, si tu es le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec moi, je suis aussi le seul à être réellement capable de te donner le change.   
Trouves-tu cela aussi excitant que moi, de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un capable de te tenir tête? Tu es la seule personne au monde contre laquelle je ne suis pas forcément sûr de gagner... même sans parler de ce sort!

La vielle femme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi le Sakurazukamori parlait. Quel était donc ce sort dont il parlait? D'après ce qu'elle en comprenait, c'était Hokuto qui lavait lancé. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien être question?   
Une fois encore, cette sensation d'avoir manquer beaucoup de chose avec ses petits enfants l'atteignit. Elle aurait peut-être dû être plus présente et pas uniquement pour leur apprendre à se servir de leurs pouvoirs. Malheureusement pour elle, elle s'en rendait compte beaucoup trop tard.  
- Madame...  
- Plus tard!  
Décidément, les autres n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir comprendre qu'elle voulait être tranquille pour lire cette lettre.  
- Madame, excusez-moi d'insister, mais c'est important, et...  
Lady Sumeragi se retourna vers l'importun et lâcha dans ton glacial et sans réplique :   
- Plus tard!  
L'homme se tut et s'éloigna légèrement.

Je sais très bien que dans très peu de temps, quelques heures peut-être, tout sera finit. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, je voudrais que cette situation dure et dure encore, qu'elle dure pour toujours. Je sais que tu souffres constamment de ces marques que tu as sur les mains, car elles te rappellent sans cesse mon existence. Et pourtant, je voudrais que ce jeu que j'ai déclenché, sans vraiment en mesurer les conséquences, continu. Savoir que tu es ma proie me donne un certain pouvoir sur toi, certes, mais le fait de penser que tu m'appartiens à cause de ces fameuses marques me procure un plaisir que tu ne peux imaginer.  
Et pourtant, c'est moi qui mettrai fin à cette étrange comédie, ou peut-être devrais-je dire cette tragédie. J'y mettrait fin car tu es celui qui est spécial pour moi, et pour cette raison, je vais mettre fin à ta souffrance.   
Je dois terminer ma lettre ici, car j'ai un kekkai qui m'attend, et comme tu le sais si bien, le devoir n'attend pas. Peut-être que se sera toi qui viendra pour tenter de m'arrêter... non, en fait je suis sûr que ce sera toi et pas un autre. C'est pour cela que j'enverrai cette lettre avant de partir.

Adieu à toi qui m'a fait ressentir ces choses étranges qu'on appelle sentiments.  
Oublie moi.  
Seishiro

La vielle dame s'essuya les yeux avant de replier soigneusement les différentes pages et de les ranger dans l'enveloppe.  
Puis, elle se retourna.  
- Alors, que me vouliez-vous?  
L'homme qu'elle avait renvoyé quelques instants auparavant revint vers elle.   
- On vient de nous apprendre que le Sakurazukamori est mort, et...  
Lady Sumeragi ne fut pas surprise de la nouvelle.   
- "et"?  
- Heu... hum... comment vous l'annoncer?... Le maître a disparu.   
- Vous voulez dire que Subaru a disparu?  
- Oui.  
L'homme baissa la tête. Lady Sumeragi reprit :  
- Savez vous ce qui est arrivé à l'héritier du cerisier?  
- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi?  
- Pour rien.  
La grand-mère de Subaru regarda la lettre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Non, elle ne ferrait pas suivre cette lettre. Le Sakurazukamori avait signé en demandant à Subaru de l'oublier, et remettre cette missive à son destinataire serait la meilleure des solutions pour qu'il ne l'oublie jamais. Mais peut-être qu'un jour elle lui donnerait quand même. Mais pas tout de suite.  
"Une page vient d'être tourné", pensa t-elle. Mais est-ce que son petit fils arriverait à en écrire de meilleures à présent que la personne qui le rattachait à la vie depuis la disparition de sa sur n'était plus de ce monde? "Seul l'avenir le dira" pensa-t-elle tristement.

Fin

Commencé le 23 juillet et finit le 30 juillet 2002.

Alors, d'abord, je tiens à remercier Hkall pour sa review pour "Ouverture d'un journal". Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Alors, ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Vous savez, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir si on aime ou pas ce que vous écrivez. 

Allez, une petite review pour me faire plaisir ou un p'tit mail... non? C'était trop nul? Bon, c'est sûr, si personne n'aime.


End file.
